Party Time
by KyoHikari
Summary: Grimmjow's best friend Ichigo is getting close to his life long friend, and he's getting upset about it but what happens when Rukia throws a small party? Will Grimmjow set Ichigo straight or will he lose what he loves most? sorry i'm bad at summary's but if you like this one then go ahead and start reading:
1. Chapter 1

Party time!

Chapter 1

"Kyo wait up!" Grimmjow yelled trying to catch up to her.

"Hurry it up slow poke! We're going to be late for school!" Kyo yelled back. She jumped unto a rail and slid down it, while he just jumped over the stairs.

She grabbed his hand and they ran the rest of the way to Karakura High School together.

"Kyo, Grimmjow! What took you two so long?" Ichigo asked.

"Someone decided to sleep in today, so I had to go get his lazy ass out of bed." Kyo said pointing her thumb at Grimmjow. He just scowled.

"Isn't it bad for the student council president to show up late for school?" Rukia asked walking up to Kyo.

"Shut up." Kyo sighed. She walked into school, put her school shoes on and put her others in her locker and went into the student council room to get started on today's work. Uryu, the student council vice-president walked in and set a few papers on her desk.

"I need you to look at these, they're from the principle." He said and went to his desk. Kyo picked them up and looked at them. They talked about how the principle wondered when and how we should set up the annual school carnival. Kyo finished her part of the paper work and began to walk to the principal's office.

"Hey Grimmjow, I heard your girlfriend had to wake you up again this morning." Keigo laughed holding him in an head lock as they walked down the hallway.

"Damnit Keigo! For the last time! She is not my girlfriend!"

"Don't deny it dude, you know you want her. I mean who doesn't she's by far one of the hottest girls in this whole town. You're lucky she actually pays attention to you and is nice to you, unlike the rest of us." Mizuiro said.

Kyo turned the corner of the hallway right as he said that, Mizuiro and Keigo flinched and ran down the hallway. Kyo kept walking, Grimmjow grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Don't take what they just said seriously, you know how I feel about you." Grimmjow smiled.

"Yes, I know. But would it kill you to act like a man once in a while and actually admit to your feelings?" She smiled and winked and continued down the hallway to the principal's office.

"I guess it wouldn't." Grimmjow smiled. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued on his way to class. Kyo walked into the principal's office and discussed the carnival and got everything set up for it.

"Oh, man. It's going to be a long week." Kyo said leaning against the wall in the hallway. Ichigo walked down the hallway and saw Kyo standing against the wall with papers in her hand. Her short feathery dark blue was covering her face. He walked up to her.

"Kyo, you alright?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder. Kyo looked up at him.

'I'm fine, just a little stressed." Kyo said.

"Here, come with me." Ichigo said and grabbed her hand and lead her up to the roof of the school.

"So this is where you hide when Mrs. Hiraku is looking for you." Kyo laughed.

" Haha yeah I guess so." Ichigo said and walked over to Kyo.

Kyo looked at him confused.

'What the hell is he doing?' she asked herself. As Ichigo walked closer to her.

**Cliff Hanger! i'll try to update as often as i can but bear with me please and please tell me if my story gets boring i will do everything in my power to make my next one better! thanks:) Sorry it's so short x.x i'll try to make them longer in chapters to come. Don't ask why my pen name and the OC of this story's name is Kyo please it has nothing to do witht he fact that i would kill to be apart of bleach. i wrote this story about 2 months before i ever posted it or even created this account, anywayz thanks R&R!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** Party Time**

Ichigo's face got dangerously close to Kyo's. Her pale cheeks formed a light rose color to them; Ichigo smirked and gently pressed his lips to hers. Kyo didn't know how to react to this, she just looked at him.

Unknowingly, her eye lids slowly began to close. She placed her right hand on his shoulder and her other on his chest. Ichigo leaned in making the kiss more passionate and they're tongues battled with each other for dominance. Ichigo obviously won and his hands moved to her lower back and hers around his neck as she got up on her tippy toes.

They were lost in each other so much that they didn't notice that school had ended already.

Ichigo and Kyo pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. They both had a slight blush to their cheeks, but it slowly dissipated. They stared at each other for what seemed like years.

Kyo's phone began ringing from her pocket; she took it out and answered it.

"Yes Grimmjow?" she answered, still looking into his eyes.

"Are you really unable to walk home by yourself? I mean honestly, you've gotta grow up at some point." Ichigo suppressed an upcoming laugh.

"Alright, fine. I'll be down in 5." She said and hung up the phone shoving it back into her pocket.

"I swear I'm going to kill that kid one day." Kyo sighed.

Ichigo laughed and walked over to her.

She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and he leaned down giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll call you later." He smiled.

"Alright... see ya around, pretty boy." Kyo smirked and then winked at him. He smiled and once she closed the door he sighed.

"Well, that went well I guess." Ichigo said. He walked over to the edge of the roof and watched Kyo leave with Grimmjow by her side; he said something that made her laugh. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

Ichigo hated being jealous of another guy, but Grimmjow really did it for him. Grimmjow was always close to Kyo and that really pissed off Ichigo, I mean, he's liked Kyo since 3rd grade. He couldn't help that the fact that Grimmjow was so close to her get to him so much. Childish, but he didn't care.

**~Time Skip~**

Ichigo sat on his bed looking out the window at his neighbor. Even though he didn't really like living with his dad, he did like who lived next door.

He continued to look at the window that had black curtains over it, a few moments later the curtains slowly moved to each side revealing Kyo still in her school uniform. She noticed him and smiled at him, she unlocked her window and slid it open, Ichigo did as well.

"Hey gorgeous." Ichigo smiled.

"Sup, pretty boy?" Kyo smirked. Ichigo hung his head a laughed a little bit.

"What are you up to tonight?" Ichigo asked.

"A little curious are we?" Kyo asked innocently. Ichigo smiled and nodded slightly.

"I'm just going to hang here and probably watch some movies and practice my guitar. Why?" Kyo asked resting her chest on her folded arms on the windowsill.

"Want to hang out tonight?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, but you have to make me dinner." Kyo smirked. Ichigo laughed.

"Yes my majesty." He bowed his head. Kyo just laughed at him.

Ichigo left his house and went next door to Kyo's house; she opened the door before he even knocked. He smiled and went inside.

"What would you like for dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"It doesn't matter to me." Kyo smiled. She followed him into the kitchen and watched him as he cooked and helped out when he needed it.

**~Time Skip~ (Because I'm lazy xD)**

Just as Kyo and Ichigo finished dinner, they both got a text message. Each of them pulled out their phones and looked at them.

'_Hey!Party at my house! 8:30! If you're late, you're dead. Hope you can come!  
-Rukia'_

"Oh, God." Kyo said.

"Well, we better go so Rukia doesn't kill us, and we have about 20 minutes." Ichigo sighed.

"Man! I don't want to go, but I don't want to die either. God! This sucks!" Kyo said.

"Let's go, it might actually be fun." Ichigo smiled.

"Alright, fine. Let's go." They got up from the table and walked out the door.

**At Rukia's House**

After ringing the door bell, Kyo and Ichigo waited at the front door of the huge mansion. Rukia appeared at the door no later than 30 seconds after they rang the doorbell.

"You guys are late." She said flatly. Kyo just rolled her eyes and Ichigo sighed.

"Let's go, everyone's here." Rukia said and they followed her inside.

They walked into Rukia's room to see Orihime, Rangiku, Gin, Toshiro, Momo, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sitting around her room. Kyo just sighed and took a seat next to the window and looked out and up at the night sky. Ichigo sat next to Rukia and Orihime, he would occasionally sneak a glance over at Kyo, but her focus was anywhere but there.

"Alright! Game time!" Rangiku screamed throwing her hands up in the air.

"OK, what kind of game?" Orihime asked.

"Spin the bottle." Rangiku laughed evilly. She looked over at Kyo and threw a book at her. She easily dodged it without even thinking about it.

"I can hear ya' know. And try that again and you'll regret it." Kyo said looking at her from the corner of her eye. Rangiku shrieked a little bit.

"Alright! Who's spinning first?" Rukia asked mischievously.

"I think Kyo should, since she could care less about anything." Gin smirked. Kyo shot him a death glare causing him to shiver a little bit.

"Alright! Kyo, spin the bottle! You of all people should know how this game works." Rukia smirked. Grimmjow watched Kyo and Ichigo just sighed.

Kyo got up from her seat next to the window and sat in the circle with everyone else. She reached out to the bottle and spun it.

It spun around seven or eight times before stopping and pointing at.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyo watched the bottle as it spun around and around, she was a little worried as to who it might land on. She was hoping that it wouldn't land on a girl but at the same time there were a few people in this room that she really had no feelings for.

Grimmjow watched the bottle as well. He wanted it to hang on him so he could finally be able to kiss the girl he's loved since they were four. Never having the guts to confess to her and hating when other guys confessed or even looked at her had always made him mad. He knew she had feelings for him, but wondered, were their feelings for each other the same or did she only see him as a friend while he saw her as much more than that. He barely even noticed that the bottle had stopped spinning, he looked at it curiously. His eyes widened, the bottle had stopped, and where it stopped surprised him a little. The bottle had stopped and was pointing right at him. He was happy but most definitely shocked.

"Oi, Grimmjow. Are you going to kiss her or not?" Gin smirked at him his annoying signature smirk.

"Shut it Ichimaru." Grimmjow snapped.

Kyo raised an eyebrow. It was obvious to her as she watched Grimmjow that his feelings for her were a lot deeper than she had thought they were. He had always turned a deep shade of red when the guys teased him about having a crush on every girl in school, but when they talked about him and her, his face stayed its pale color. It was odd because you'd think that it would be the other way around, but that's what was ironic about it.

Grimmjow caught Kyo's gaze on him. He turned his eyes to her and smirked. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"If you're going to follow through on this game will you at least hurry, I have more guests coming." Rukia said glaring at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow did as he was told. Even though he was willing to kiss her, he had wished that it would have been in a quiet and dark place where it was just the two of them. But he would take what he could get, and when Rukia mentioned there would be more guests he figured that she had just invited them early and was planning on throwing a huge ass party after her brother left for the night. Sure she would most likely get in trouble but hell, parties at her house were more fun than any others in town, wait in this city.

Kyo watched as Grimmjow moved towards her, he wasn't nervous and neither was she, but she wasn't sure why she wasn't. She heard Ichigo scoff from the sidelines as he watched, and then Rukia did something even more unexpected than usual. She grabbed Ichigo's chin and pulled his face to hers pressing their lips together. Ichigo, obviously beyond surprised just stared at her. Never in his life would he have thought that Rukia Kuchiki would ever kiss, let alone hug a guy.

Everyone's attention was turned to Rukia and Ichigo, Grimmjow took the chance and pulled Kyo's face towards his and gently pressed his lips against hers, Kyo, who was expecting him to kiss her at one point or the other. But when, that's what she was wondering. Slowly she gave in, it took a little bit from Grimmjow but he managed.

Momo looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Grimmjow and Kyo enjoying each other's silent company, she smiled a little bit. Toshiro noticed Momo looking away from the directed attention, he followed her gaze and his cheeks turned a very light shade of pink. He had to admit, his friends had guts but still, out of all places they chose Rukia's house and right before she was about to throw the party of the year. Yeah right, she had always wanted that but it would still be while before that happened. But she could still dream, he sighed and wrapped his arms around Momo and leaned back against Rukia's bed.

"Well, that sure was a change in events." Gin smirked.

"Yeah, no kidding," Rangiku agreed. She looked over at Kyo, her expression hadn't changed and Grimmjow was back in his spot lying on the floor.

"Hey! Don't tell me you chickened out cat face!" An anime vein appeared on Grimmjow's forehead.

"You wanna try calling me that again?" He asked with a very pissed off tone.

"Kyo, did he kiss you or not?" Rangiku asked her.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. You're smart Matsumoto, figure it out yourself." Kyo said.

"I always wondered why every guy in the school liked you." Orihime said a little too off in space. Kyo and Rangiku looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Well you're pretty, smart, athletic and much more." Orihime kept saying without having a clue about it.

"Orihime, snap out of your little trans." Rukia said shortly after breaking away from a still dumbfounded Ichigo.

Kyo looked over at Ichigo and laughed at his expression, Grimmjow was looking over at Orihime then noticed Kyo's laugh and joined her. Ichigo looked like a complete idiot, not that it was something new to anyone of course.

"So, dragon lady is able to laugh." Gin observed with that stupid annoying smirk.

"You sound as if you have some sort of death wish Ichimaru." Kyo said with a very dark glare.

"What if I do?" Gin retorted.

"Then I shall be the one to make that wish come true and it won't take very long either." Kyo said without changing her expression.


End file.
